


Water Dance

by QuagmireMarch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Makka is the best girl, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Yuuri just wants to go home and relax. But it's pouring and a poodle just stole his umbrella. And that's not even the biggest surprise in store for him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Water Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I should have been writing, but I was stressed and needed to do something short and silly and soft. So here it is.

Yuuri just wanted to get home and put his feet up. It’d been a terrible day: a pop quiz, a fight over rink time with the hockey team, and now, with the skies torn open and rain pouring down, a poodle had stolen his umbrella. He considered just writing the umbrella off. Already soaked to the skin, his getting it back accomplished very little. But, he couldn’t just let the poor dog run around loose. He’d get sick or hit by a car or hurt by another animal.

His concern had nothing at all to do with the fact the large brown dog looked stunningly like Makkachin, Victor Nikiforov’s poodle. There was no earthly reason for that man or his dog to be on the same continent as Detroit, much less in town.

The dog ran fast. Yuuri barely managed to keep the soggy brown fur in sight as he chased, sneakers squelching on the flooded sidewalks. He managed to push his hair back so that it plastered to his skull but not in his eyes, but he had to remove his glasses. Better blurry vision than none at all.

On the plus side, most sane people had fled inside to escape the rain, so Yuuri had little dodging to do. Excellent since he had enough trouble just staying on his feet. Even better, Not Makka seemed to have decided the chase was part of some grand game because the dog actually circled back twice when Yuuri thought he’d lost her. (Him? It? Who knew?)

The last time she came close enough Yuuri almost caught her, close enough to see the distinct lack of a collar. So, probably a stray. He lunged forward, but the dog just barked happily and dashed around a corner, Yuuri’s poodle patterned umbrella still firmly locked in her jaws.

Taking the corner fast enough to throw himself off balance, Yuuri barely even took in the fact a person stood before him before he slid right into their arms. Fortunately, the stranger stood braced against a wall and managed to keep them both on their feet. The poodle danced around them both, umbrella forgotten at the strange man’s feet.

Embarrassment burned in Yuuri’s cheeks as he looked up already apologizing. “Sorry. So sorry. I was just...my umbrella...” He trailed off as he actually processed the view in front of him. Bright blue eyes, sopping silver hair hanging heavy and limp. A slightly startled but delighted heart-shaped smile.  
  
  
Victor Nikiforov. Standing right here. Holding Yuuri. _Holding Yuuri._

Yuuri jerked back, but didn’t make it very far because the arms around him—Victor Nikiforov’s arms—were holding him tight. “Uh, um...hi.” Yuuri managed, voice several octaves higher than he’d ever heard it. “Sorry again for running into you. I...uh, well, your dog stole my umbrella.”

“Makka is such a good girl.” Victor caught the umbrella with his toe and kicked it up. He caught it with one hand. The other snaked around Yuuri’s waist. 

Yuuri frowned. “You wanted her to pilfer someone’s rain gear? That’ s some very...unique...training.”  
  
Victor laughed as he opened the umbrella and positioned it over them both. “Well, I did forget to pack one, but no. She found  _you,_ Yuuri Katsuki. That’s why she’s such a wonderful girl.”  His arm tightened, pulling Yuuri closer.

“What? Victor?” Yuuri gaped as he tried to sort out which of a dozen questions to ask first. “Why would you want to find _me_? Why do you even know who I am?”  
  


The taller man beamed even brighter. So bright it should have dried the area around them and summoned the sun from behind the clouds. “Everyone knows you, Yuuri. Especially after your performance at the banquet.”  
  
Yuuri flushed. He didn’t really remember the GPF banquet, but he’d gotten an interesting collection of photos from Chris a few days after. Not to mention an enigmatic  request to be invited to the wedding. None of them included Victor though. “Oh, um, right. That. I...don’t...I had a lot to drink.”

Nodding, Victor tossed the umbrella away and used his now free hand to lift Yuuri’s chin. “You don’t remember?”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, no.” Yuuri bit his lip as he gazed into those eyes he’d looked at in posters for so much of his life. The pictures didn’t do them justice, the depth, the swirl of shades, the open, clear vulnerability. “I wish I did though.”

“Well,” Victor let go and clapped his hands together, “there’s only one thing to be done for it then.” He held out a hand and bowed slightly. “Yuuri Katsuki, may I have the pleasure of this dance?” 

Rain still poured down. Makka had started chewing the umbrella. They had no music. There were a million reasons to refuse. But, it was  _Victor Nikiforov._ Asking Yuuri to dance. And so he uttered none of them. Instead, he took the offered hand, pulled the taller man close, and began to move.

They moved like magic together, feet gliding to the beat of the storm, cold skin warming wherever they touched, breath syncing up and everything but each other falling away. It was perfect. Right up until Victor started sneezing and they had to escape to the dry comfort of a nearby coffee shop.

They sat together in the booth, sides pressed together, and conversation flowing easily between them like old friends getting reacquainted. And that was even better.

They let Makka keep the umbrella.


End file.
